


The one with the pho

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (he is very round and very pretty thank you and good day), ...kind of, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Pining, Post-Canon, i'm using that tag in a different context than i did the last time i used it, they love each other so much but they're also a couple of walnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: How many times over the centuries has Crowley been here?  With Aziraphale.  Watching Aziraphale.  Hands wanting to creep across the table and hold his.  Arms wanting to wrap around him, around all of him that Crowley can possibly reach.  Mouth wanting to whisper three very specific words into his.How many times?  How many more times?(Crowley pines so obviously that even Aziraphale notices.  There is also pho.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 216
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	The one with the pho

**Author's Note:**

> Beep boop it's the Soft Zone(TM)! Would you like to read a little canonverse ficlet about Crowley pining so obviously at Aziraphale that even Aziraphale notices? It is also completely asexual and obnoxiously fat-positive. (It does prominently feature Aziraphale eating tasty food, and Crowley enjoying Aziraphale's joy in doing so, but it's not my intention to appeal to any specific interests around that sort of subject matter -- if it was Aziraphale with the houseplant hobby, I'd be writing about Crowley spending _so much time_ buying him plant misters and fancy new pots and things and then very intently watching him happily tend the plants. The happy is the important!)
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!
> 
> I literally gave up on a title for this one, so it gets to keep the placeholder title I tagged it with on Tumblr. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

It’s all too familiar. The same catch of breath, the same thudding heartbeat in his chest. The same longing to be closer. To not have to sit here, chair a polite distance away, entire body leaning, _swooning_ toward the object of his every desire.

How many times over the centuries has Crowley been here? Not here in this little hole-in-the-wall pho restaurant, but here where it really matters. With Aziraphale. Watching Aziraphale. Hands wanting to creep across the table and hold his. Arms wanting to wrap around him, around all of him that Crowley can possibly reach. Mouth wanting to whisper three very specific words into his.

How many times? How many more times?

He becomes aware that Aziraphale has stopped eating. Is looking at him. _Frowning_ at him. Which is wrong, absolutely and completely wrong. His beautiful round face should be ecstatic, right now, full of transcendent bliss as he carefully tastes every morsel of his food. Not these drawn-in eyebrows, this turned-down empty mouth.

“Crowley, dear. You’re doing it again.”

Long centuries of practice keep his wince mostly behind the sunglasses. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean. I —”

Aziraphale sighs. “We’ve had this discussion before.”

He puts his spoon down, and Crowley makes a tiny noise of protest. Aziraphale is supposed to enjoy this meal, to enjoy every meal — is supposed to indulge himself until the last bite is gone and he’s smiling and content. He’s barely even done with the appetizer, yet, barely on to the main course. Crowley hasn’t even had a _chance_ to suggest dessert, the coconut sticky rice which Aziraphale will turn down, at first, until Crowley half-tempts him willingly into it. No, the angel should want for nothing. Shouldn’t be stopping in the middle like this and — 

Aziraphale stands up, moves his chair until it’s directly next to Crowley’s, and sits down again.

“Honestly. You’re being absolutely ridiculous,” Aziraphale says, and kisses him.

The kiss is of moderate length, but tender enough for a thousand years. Aziraphale’s hand trails along Crowley’s jaw before sliding to tangle in his hair. The other hand settles onto Crowley’s shoulder, heavy and warm as Aziraphale leans in to the kiss.

When Crowley’s arms claim Aziraphale’s waist, sinking into him as they tighten, he’s rewarded with a satisfied little hum.

“My darling,” Aziraphale murmurs, and Crowley chases his lips for a moment, interrupting him until he pulls back with a breathy laugh. “My dear sweet boy. I keep telling you that you do _not_ have to worry about distracting me from my food. I promise you I’ll savor every bit of it.”

“‘M distracting you right now.” Crowley shudders out a breath as Aziraphale’s nails brush his scalp. “Terrible of me. Downright evil.”

Aziraphale uses the hand still working through Crowley’s hair to guide his head down, just enough to press soft lips to his forehead. “Oh yes. Such a wicked fiend, letting me kiss you. I really should be thwarting all these expert wiles.”

Crowley finds Aziraphale’s lips one more time, just long enough to whisper his three words against them. They’re starting to come easier in the months since the world didn’t end, with all this practice. Someday he might even be able to say them out loud.

Aziraphale murmurs them back without hesitation, just as he always does. Then he fails to thwart Crowley’s expert wiles for several more dizzying minutes.

They part at last, when Crowley is so woozy that he thinks he might faint, and Aziraphale is breathing hard, cheeks flushed, lips curving in a little smile that would make Crowley start kissing him all over again if he thought he’d survive the experience. Aziraphale’s pho is still hot, almost miraculously so, still as fresh as when it was brought out. Aziraphale pulls the bowl over to his new place at the table. Mere inches from Crowley’s chair, more than close enough for Crowley to lean his head on one angelic shoulder. To keep an arm around the angelic waist. Part of it, anyway. The rest will have to go tragically ignored for now.

Crowley lets his heart thud away against his ribcage, lets his lungs swell full and trembling in his chest. It’s just love, is all. His love for Aziraphale, and Aziraphale’s love for him. He’ll be happy to feel like this every day for the rest of time, if that’s what’s in store for him.

He’s pretty sure that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I reread this thing, I want pho. Sigh.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
